A Week Away
by E. M. Collins
Summary: The Team gets a week off after the defeat of the Ori and Daniel get's stuck with Vala. Set post Ark of Truth and season 10. DV. lots of fluff : I know it's a short summary, but that's all this is rated T to be safe.
1. Getting Setteled

A/N: This is supposed to take place after Ark of Truth, so obviously there are spoilers for all of season ten.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, literally. lol. But if i could own stargate, i'd make sure Jack and Sam finally get together (for real) on screen!

* * *

Day One

The Ori were gone. Finally. It had taken them a long time, and they had lost a few good men, but it was done. Now they were back on earth and for the first time in a while, the Air Force was giving them the week off.

Sam was headed to D.C. on "business", but Daniel knew it was probably to see the head of the Department of Homeworld Security.

Mitchell was going back to his hometown to visit his family and his new girlfriend, Amy.

Teal'c was off visiting his son and daughter-in-law.

And then there was Vala. She had no one to visit, no where to go. So, Daniel had taken pity on her, and had invited her to stay with him in his apartment. At least it was a chance for her to get off the base, and he did have a spare room. He still wasn't sure if this was his best decision, but she had promised to behave herself, and if he hadn't invited her, she probably would have found a way to come annoy somehow…

So, he would be spending a week with Vala…

* * *

Vala stood there, surrounded by six bags. Six! The idea baffled Daniel.

"Vala, how could you possibly need that much _stuff_ for a week long stay?"

"Well, Darling, I have to be prepared for anything." She replied, matter-of-factly.

Daniel merely grumbled to himself as he loaded up the bags into his black SUV.

* * *

The drive had been quick, and after about three trips, all of Vala's things had been taken to her room. She marveled at all the "treasures" Daniel kept in his apartment. Though she was far past stealing any of them, she did evaluate some of them to be worth quite a lot.

Daniel showed her to her room, and then gave her a tour. He showed her the kitchen and the living room, and then showed her that there was a bathroom for her right across the hall from her room, and then finished by showing her his room (though that portion of the tour was more of a glimpse than anything else).

They ate dinner and then Vala went and unpacked.

After dinner, Daniel took a shower, got ready for bed, and then started to fall asleep with his TV on.

"Daniel?" Vala asked as she poked her head in. She saw him sleeping and immediately stepped quietly. Little did she know that Daniel wasn't completely asleep. At the moment, he was thinking, 'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, she'll just go away.'

Vala crept over to Daniel's TV and turned it off, then over to him. She sat down on his bed and ghosted her hand down his cheek. She then kissed his forehead and silently crept back out of the room.

Daniel laid there, now more awake than ever. 'She kissed me… but not lustily… it was a soft, tender kiss… and it wasn't even on my lips… plus, she didn't even try anything… could she possibly have changed?' He fell asleep contemplating the question.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is longer... and it gets even fluffier!! pleas R and R if you like :) 


	2. Reading and a Date?

The next morning, Daniel awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He groggily put his sweat pants on, and pulled on a T-shirt, then made his way to the kitchen. He walked slowly in, and gaped at what he saw. There was Vala, placing a plate of bacon and eggs onto the table. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Here Daniel, sit down. I just have to grab the toast. Help yourself."

He sat down in one of the chairs, as she put the toast on a plate and set in on the table. There was a mug of steaming coffee already there for him, and she had a glass of orange juice for herself. He just sat there, staring in wonder at it all. He couldn't believe that Vala would get up early just to do this.

"Well, don't just sit there; your eggs will get cold." Vala scolded.

"Vala… w-why did you do this?"

"Well," she stated, "I figured it was our first morning of break, and that we should have a good breakfast for once. I mean, I've been eating commissary food for god knows how long."

Daniel nodded, still amazed and started on his eggs.

"Vala, these are really good! I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, when you're on your own, you have to learn how to feed yourself…"

He smiled to himself. She just kept surprising him.

"So, what's on the agenda for our first day off?" Vala asked cheerfully.

"Well, I have to go to the library to do some research," He saw Vala inwardly groan, "but, that won't take all day, so I figure if I get it done quickly, we could possibly go out to dinner," He glanced up at her, "or something."

Vala smiled at him before replying, "Ok. We can finally finish that date…"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Daniel." _It was._

"Vala." _It was not!_

"_Daniel._"

He sighed in resignation. "Fine, but were not singing karaoke."

Vala smiled at her win, and while he _should_ have been annoyed, he actually smiled to himself. She had really grown on him, and he had noticed, ever since Teal'c had come back fifty years older than the rest of them, that he suddenly cared, far more than he'd like to admit, about her.

* * *

Later, in the local library, Daniel was happily immersed in his work while Vala was on the verge of insanity.

"Daniel," she wined, "We've been here _all day_! It's 5 o'clock already. If we're gonna go out to dinner, I have to have a little time to get ready!"

He looked over at her; she was lying on her stomach on the table in front of him, fashion magazine in hand. An odd feeling of Déjà vu overcame him. He thought back to when their first encounter with the Ori. He couldn't stand her then, now, well, his feelings had changed significantly, and so had she. A year, even up to a month ago, he probably wouldn't have even been able to admit that to himself, but after the Ori, the last stand, and what happened last night, well, he was pretty sure she wasn't just toying with him anymore, and he wanted her to know that he was ready to take the step, to finally get close to someone like he hadn't since his wife's death.

Suddenly, there was a hand waving across his face.

"Hello. Earth to Daniel." His eyes met hers suddenly and she smiled at him. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied, "You're right, we've been here far too long. Let go home."

"Home?"

"Sorry, I meant my apartment."

"mm-hmm." Vala said as she followed Daniel from the library.

* * *

Daniel knocked on Vala's door for the fourth time.

"Vala! Come on, our reservation's for eight and it's seven forty now!" he called.

Just then the door opened, and there she stood. She was wearing a black halter dress, cut just above the knee, with strappy black heels. Her hair was down, held back by a familiar gemmed clip. He stood there and blinked a couple times before letting a "wow" accidentally escape his lips, at which she broke into a smile.

"Sorry for taking so long, but it took me forever to figure out what to wear. This isn't too dressy, is it?" she asked.

"No, no you, you look great."

She smiled again and put her arm through his. She was surprised that he didn't pull away, but hid it well.

"Let's go." She said brightly, and Daniel led her out the door.

* * *

"Wow, Daniel, this is fancier than the last place!" Vala exclaimed in a half whisper.

The restaurant was large, there were a lot of tables, all situated around a dance floor, their table was made of a dark wood, as were their chairs; A lone candle lit the table. There was a band on a stage in front of the dance floor playing soothing music. There were already some couples out dancing. Vala looked wistfully at them. Daniel didn't miss the look.

Vala, glanced back at her menu and sighed, "Daniel, I have no clue what to order…"

Just then the waitress came up. A tiny blond, who Vala noted was eyeing Daniel a bit too much for her liking. "Hi, my name's Sandy. I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

Daniel looked pointedly at Vala. She looked at Sandy and stated "I'll just have a diet coke."

Daniel looked a bit surprised.

"And for you, sir?" Sandy inquired.

"I'll just have the bottled water." He replied.

Sandy walked away, leaving them alone again.

"Wow, I was expecting you to order something a bit more potent." Daniel teased.

"Well, I want to make sure I'm on my best behavior. I'd hate to be kicked out on only the second night of break."

"I'd never kick you out."

In answer to his reply, Vala merely lifted her eyebrow in a very Teal'c–ish way.

* * *

Vala had finished eating, and was now staring wistfully at the dancing couples again. Daniel finished and stared at her. She was so beautiful, why had it taken him so long…

She sighed and it caught his attention. She was still looking at the dancers.

"Vala," she turned and looked at him and he continued, "Would you like to dance with me?"

She blinked twice, "really?"

He nodded; she smiled, and he got up and offered her his hand.

He twirled her around him and drew her close. She let out a soft laugh.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Daniel?"

He turned his head to look at her and smiled, "maybe I'm making up for how much of an ass I've been of late."

That had her laughing again. They swayed back and forth for a little while before Vala spoke again.

"Well, I have to admit, this music is much better than the stuff they played at Cam's reunion."

"Yeah, well, the 80's weren't known for their good taste." He chuckled.

They danced for a couple more songs before Daniel looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven thirty already.

"Vala, we'd better go, it's getting late."

She sighed, "Ok."

* * *

It was five minutes until twelve when they got back to Daniel's apartment. Vala stopped him outside of her room. She took his hands and looked up into his eyes.

"Daniel, I just wanted to tell you, that tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time."

He smiled down at her, "Well, I'm glad, but it's late, I think it's time you went to bed."

She smiled back, and fought a yawn, "I think you're right. Goodnight Daniel."

"Night Vala."

She went into her room, and he into his. After getting changed, he lay down and had one last thought before drifting off, 'yep, she's defiantly changed.'


	3. Sleeping Troubles

A/N: wow guys, thanks for all the positive reviews in one day:)

* * *

Daniel rolled over and looked at his bed side clock, it was 4 AM. He laid there for a moment, trying to remember the dream he was having… something about a beautiful woman with dark hair… but he couldn't grasp it. It slipped like water through the hands in his mind.

Since he obviously wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, he decided to get a glass of water to quench his thirst. On his way to the kitchen he noticed that the television was on in the living area. There was Vala, asleep on the couch. Daniel decided to leave her for the moment.

He got his glass of water and drank it in two gulps. The cool water felt good running down his warm throat. He put his glass in the sink, and then walked into the living room.

He gazed down at Vala, and thought how truly beautiful she looked, and how peaceful. Then her face started to contort, and she started whimpering in her sleep. Daniel sat down on the edge of the sofa and tenderly pushed her hair off her face while whispering soft words of comfort in her ear. She stopped whimpering and her face became more relaxed.

Daniel turned the television off, and decided that he couldn't just leave her there, so he picked her up as gently as he could, and carried her back to her room. He put her in bed and made sure she was sleeping soundly before returning to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel woke up to the smell of something sweet cooking. When he came into the kitchen, Vala had already prepared French toast and sausage for breakfast. Again, there was a steaming mug of coffee made just the way he liked it waiting for him. He sat down and began to eat.

"So, Vala, how'd you sleep last night?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, well, not as good as I'd have liked to, but ok I guess." She replied.

"Mm-hmm"

"But," she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "what I would like to know is: How did I manage to get back to my bed last night? The last thing I recall was watching a woman talk about how she lost 50 lbs. using some new exercise equipment."

"Well," He responded, "I guess we'll never know."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, fully knowing that it was him who had moved her.

"So, Daniel, what are we doing today? And please don't say were going back to that god awful library!" she asked.

"Hmmmm, I was thinking that, since I need to pick some things up anyways, that we could go to the mall, I mean, I know how you _hate_ to shop and all, but I figure that you can put up with it." He teased.

She beamed at him, and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

* * *

Later, after five clothing shops, four shoe stores, three jewelers, two department stores, and one book shop (for Daniel), they got back to the apartment. Vala put her new purchases in her room, and came back to collapse on the couch next to Daniel. She looked over and pouted at him.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me go into Victoria's Secret…"

He just glared at her in response. But it was a teasing glare, as was the statement preceding it.

Vala picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. A commercial came on for the local nursery school. It showed little children between two and four playing and laughing. Vala stared sadly at the screen and Daniel noticed her sudden change in mood. He turned toward her.

"Vala? What's wrong?"

"I missed this." She replied softly, "I never got to have this." And she gestured towards the commercial. Daniel turned the TV off and turned back towards her and her towards him.

"I really want to have another child."

He looked into her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to get married, and I want to settle down. But, I don't know how that's ever gonna happen…"

"Why wouldn't it?"

She sighed, "Never mind. I don't know what brought this on."

She leaned back against the couch and asked, "So, what about dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good." She replied and smiled at him.

* * *

After the beef lo mein and shrimp fried rice were all gone, Vala pushed herself back from the table. She went and filled up the tub in her guest bathroom with hot water and lavender scented bubble bath. She then lit a bunch of candles that she had brought with her and had placed around the tub. She let out a sigh of content as she settled into the soothing water.

Twenty minutes later, Daniel knocked on the door.

"I'm decent." She called.

Daniel poked his head in. "Barely." He teased.

She was completely submerged in bubbles, but, they were only bubbles, and bubbles are easily popped… but Daniel pulled himself away from those thoughts. Her feet and head were the only things visible. When she saw him, she scooped her hands up full of the bubbles, and playfully blew them at him. He rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"I'm going to bed. Night." He stated with a smile.

"night." She called back and smiled as he shut the door. She was surprised to find how happy she was becoming by just being around him. 'If only…' she began, but than banished that train of thought from her mind.

* * *

Daniel awoke to the sound of screaming, and immediately ran to Vala's room. She was sitting curled up in a ball, sobbing, on top of her bed.

"Vala? Vala! Are you alright?"

He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. He heard her faintly say,

"You-you died. Instead of Tomin, it was you. I-I-I couldn't help it. It was so real. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok. Obviously I'm not dead." He felt her nod in his chest. He wasn't used to seeing Vala like this, so vulnerable, so raw. He was surprised she was all worked up over him. It just reminded him even more of how much she had changed.

Once she had quieted down he asked, "Vala, do you want to go back to sleep?"

Again he felt her nod.

"Ok, well then, as long as you're sure you're going to be alright, I'm going to go back-"

"No!" she grabbed the front of his tee, "no, please stay."

He looked down at her for a moment, into those helpless eyes, and knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't have left her now even id he had wanted to.

"Alright."

He got under the comforter and lay down; she rested her head against his chest and draped her arm across him. She snuggled into him and he responded by wrapping his arm tighter around her.

'Wow,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep, 'maybe I'm changing too.'

* * *

A/N: well, R & R if you like :) btw, i'm really excited for the next chapter, it's pure fluff, but i 3 it! 


	4. Movie Magic

A/N: thanks again for all the reviews guys :)

* * *

As Daniel awoke, he realized 1) He was not alone; 2) He was not in his bed; 3) The other person was Vala; and, 4) He was unexplainably happy. He looked over at the bedside clock; it read 11:00 AM. It was way past the time he usually got up.

Vala was still sleeping, her head resting on his chest. Her body rose and fell with a smooth rhythm that indicated deep sleep. Daniel pulled away from her very slowly and cautiously, so as not to wake her, and got out of bed. She moaned softly as she rolled over onto her other side and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Daniel just watched her for a few moments before leaving.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Vala finally got up and made her way to the kitchen. Once in the doorway, she stopped and broke into a broad smile.

"Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" Vala asked.

Daniel set the plate down and nodded to her. Vala immediately sat down and began filling her plate. After taking a bite, she let out a sigh of contentment. Daniel smiled at the positive feedback.

"Daniel, these are my favorite."

"I know, "he said as he met her eyes, "You mentioned it a couple weeks ago."

Her cheeks reddened slightly and she smiled back, flattered that he would remember something so insignificant.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'd really like to -" she started but was interrupted by a clap of thunder and a lightening bolt. She accidentally let out a little scream and jumped.

Daniel got up and looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain, hard.

"Well, I'm sorry Vala, but I don't think we're going anywhere today. I can't drive in this."

"That's fine, but we have to do something… I know! Why don't we have a movie day! We can take turns choosing films to watch… and we can have popcorn! Oh, Daniel, it'll be lots of fun. Please!"

He looked at her and she put a pouty face on.

"Sure," he replied, "I don't see much else for us to do anyways. Hopefully the electricity won't go out."

* * *

They had picked out all the movies they wanted to watch. They were starting with _Star Wars_, then _Jerry Maguire_, then _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, then _Pirates of the Caribbean_, then _Ghost_, and then they were ending with _The Princess Bride_.

Daniel and Vala sat down on the couch and started the first movie. The bowl of popcorn was between them.

During _Jerry Maguire_, Vala had moved the bowl of popcorn to her lap, and had scooted closer to Daniel. They had gotten to Vala's favorite scene in the movie, and when Renée Zellweger got to her famous line (_"You had me at 'hello.'"_), a tear ran down Vala's cheek. Daniel saw that tear; in fact, he had been watching Vala more than the actual movie. He put his arm around her, but she was so enthralled, she barely even noticed.

Somewhere during _Monty Python_, Daniel got up to refill the popcorn bowl. When he came back, Vala had lain out across the couch and had stolen the blanket from the back of it. Instead of making her move, he just set the bowl of popcorn on the table, picked up her legs, and sat down on the couch, replacing her legs on top of him. She laughed at him and he just shrugged at her in return.

During _Ghost_, Vala got up to use the restroom, and when she came back, Daniel had spread out on the couch. So, she just lifted up the blanket that he had as a cover, and laid on top of him. Her heart was racing while she did this, she was afraid she might be pushing their boundaries to far, but he didn't yell or make her move. He was a little surprised, but he just wrapped his arm around her back and went back to watching the movie.

Once the last one was over, Daniel looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting pretty late. Besides, Vala had fallen asleep on him. He sat up a bit and nudged her gently.

"Hey." He said softly in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Come on, it's time for bed."

He stood up, and Vala followed. She kept the blanket from the couch on her. Daniel put his arm around her as they walked down the hall. When they stopped outside her room, she wrapped her arms around him, still holding the blanket, and laid her head on his chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead and looked down at her.

"Vala, it's time for bed."

"But, you're so warm, and my bed's so cold. Can't I just stay here?" she pouted up at him.

Daniel sighed, resigned.

"Ok."

"Ok, what? Ok, I can stay here in the hallway?" Vala asked, a bit perplexed by his response.

"No," he replied with a mischievous grin, "ok, you leave me no choice."

With that, he scooped her up into his arms and she let out a half scream, half laugh.

"Daniel!"

He merely laughed in reply. He carried her to his room, and laid her on the bed.

"You're staying in here tonight."

She caught his eye and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"And what will we be _doing_, tonight?"

He turned and looked at her, lying on the bed. She was so beautiful, so irresistible. He walked over to her, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. He then looked into her eyes and replied,

"Sleeping."

The disappointment was visible on her face. He laughed to himself.

"You were the one practically falling asleep in the hallway."

"Yes… but I got my second wind!" she tried hopefully.

Daniel removed his shirt and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't think so. Besides, it's a little late, don't you think," he said while grinning.

She pouted at him for another moment before sighing and replying, "Fine, we'll _sleep_."

She removed her shirt, leaving a red camisole top that was underneath, and then proceeded to remove her pants, revealing matching red panties. Daniel looked over and had a moment of recognition.

"Hey, weren't you wearing those that time I found you in my bed?"

"You mean the time you kicked me out?" She replied as she got under the covers and turned the bed side light off. She turned to face him, "Yes, I'm surprised you remembered."

He faced her, "How could I forget. You may have been a pest, but you were attractive."

"Oh, I _was_. So, I take it I'm not anymore?" She teased.

Daniel just gave her a look in response.

"Night Vala."

"Goodnight."

Vala didn't know what to do. Last night, she had needed him to comfort her, so she had a reason to snuggle up to him. Tonight, she just _wanted_ to. She didn't have a valid reason. So, how could she convince him to –

Just then Daniel put his arm around her and drew her close to him. She smiled to herself and thought, as she breathed in his scent and felt his warm flesh against her cheek, that she was the luckiest woman in the universe.

At this point, Daniel kissed her hair and whispered to her, "Vala, I don't just find you attractive anymore. You're the most beautiful woman I know, inside and out."

Vala was so moved by his words. They were the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She moved her head so she could gaze up into his eyes. Their eyes locked and she shifted so that she could mover towards him. He closed the gap between them with a tender kiss, and at that moment, they both knew just how much they loved the other. Daniel's hand moved to the back of Vala's neck as he deepened the kiss. He rolled on top of her and she let out a little gasp of surprise at his move; He laughed softly.

He pulled away from her, and used his thumb to stroke her cheek. She smiled up at him and cocked her eyebrow again as she said, "So, are we still going to sleep?"

Daniel laughed and kissed her again, more passionately this time. When he pulled back, he said the one word that she normally dreaded, but was now eagerly hoping to hear.

"No."

He smiled a goofy grin at her, and she flashed one right back at him. He bent back down and started kissing her again, love and lust all mixed together. Pent up feelings were finally released after far too long. Neither one of them got much sleep during the night that followed.

* * *

Please R and R if you like :) ch.5 will be coming soon, and a couple more characters will be drawn into the fray... 


	5. Up to the Cabin

A/N: I know it's been a while. A _very_ long while. lol. so i'm sorry for the horribly long wait. I encountered a terrible case of writers block. but here it is, the next chapter!

* * *

When Daniel woke up, he looked down at the mass of dark hair sleeping on him. Again, he couldn't get over her beauty. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. She slowly blinked and turned her head to look up at him.

"Good morning." He said, smiling down at her.

"You mean good afternoon." She replied, looking over at the clock which now read 12:30 PM. He followed her gaze and saw it too.

"you're right." He laughed.

She stretched and he got up, pulled on a pair of sweats, and smiled to himself, thinking of the previous night.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Daniel sat back down on his bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Daniel. How are things?"

"oh, hi Jack."

"Is that Jack O'Neil?" Vala asked, and when she received a nod she yelled, "Hi Jack!"

"Things are good." Daniel replied.

"Was that Vala? Daniel, where are you right now?"

"bed." The word was out before he realized the implications. 'shit.'

"Whoa, way to go Danny boy!"

"Jack! It's not like that…"

Vala chose that exact moment to ask, rather loudly, "Daniel, have you seen my shirt? I can't find it…"

Daniel could hear Jack laugh on the other end of the receiver.

"Of course it's not. Well, took you long enough."

Daniel paused for a second before deliberately changing the topic, "So, obviously you had a reason for calling, what was it?"

"Hey, I see what you're doing, don't think I'm letting you off easy, but you're right, I did have a reason. Sam and I are at the cabin, and we were wondering if you wanted to come up."

"Let me ask Vala."

Daniel put his hand over the phone and turned to her.

"Do you want to go up to Jack's cabin?"

"Will Sam be there?"

"yes."

"Oh, ok then. Sure!" she said with a smile.

Daniel uncovered the phone and told jack, "Yep, she's game."

"So, I'll see you two love birds here tonight?"

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "_yes_."

"m'kay, hey, I think you've done good Danny boy. She quite a catch. Take it easy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Daniel hung up the phone and turned to look at Vala who was laying on the bed, toying with her hair, smiling at him.

"That had to be the most awkward conversation of my life…"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad. Imagine if it had been General Landry on the phone. That would have been _much_ worse."

Daniel laughed in reply. It was amazing how relaxed she made him feel, now. He looked at her, with her hair all mussed from sleep, and felt something inside of him, something he hadn't felt for years. He got back on the bed and crawled over to her, so he was over her. She reached up a hand and caressed his cheek. There was so much affection in her eyes; Daniel was captivated. He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. He longed to kiss her forever, to get lost in her, but his mind caught up with him, and he pulled away. She pouted at him.

"We have to pack, and get ready to go Vala."

"I know…" she replied reluctantly. He smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss before getting off the bed.

"Come on, let's eat something, then we can pack."

Vala sighed and reluctantly got up, heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Four hours later they reached the cabin. They were greeted by a cheery Jack and Sam. Jack showed them to their room, they unpacked and headed back out to the living room where Jack and Sam were sitting.

"So," Daniel started, "I thought you two were in D.C."

"We were," Sam replied, "But Jack got a couple days off and decided it be better to spend the time here."

Sam then gave Vala a look, turned to Jack, and said, "I'm going to go show Vala the lake, while you two catch up."

Vala smiled as she was led outside, leaving Jack and Daniel quite alone.

"So…" Jack started.

"So," Daniel replied.

"Want a beer?"

"Sure."

Jack went and got a beer for Daniel and one for himself.

"How's… everything?" Jack asked.

"Good. How's…?" and Daniel motioned with his bottle toward the two women sitting on the pier outside, giggling.

"Good. Really good." He smiled. There was a silence until Jack broke it.

"I'm retiring." Daniel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yep." He paused again, "Daniel, we're getting married."

Daniel broke out into a huge smile, "That's great, Jack! I'm really happy for you."

"So," Jack asked, "You wanna be my best man?"

* * *

Out on the dock, Vala and Sam we're having their own conversation about the past couple of days.

"He asked you to marry him?!"

Sam nodded.

"Oh! I'm so excited! A wedding!"

Sam clasped Vala's hands, "and you're going to be the maid of honor, of course."

Vala smiled widely and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh Sam, I'm so happy for you!"

Sam pulled back and looked at Vala, "Ok, now it's your turn to spill. I couldn't get anything out of Jack this morning. All he told me is that you two were coming up, and you'd be sharing a room. What's that all about?"

Vala broke into the biggest smile as she answered, "We're together!" and then added as an afterthought, "…I think."

Sam looked at her, "What do you mean 'I think'?"

"Well, neither one of us said they love the other, but I do Sam. I care for him more than I've ever cared for anyone before. And, he never officially asked me out, but, well," She looked up at Sam, putting extra emphasis on her next words, "I'm pretty sure Daniel's not a one-night-stand kind of guy."

Sam gasped, "You didn't!"

Vala smiled goofily, "We did."

"Wow, I'm amazed. And really happy for you too! You're right, Daniel would only do that with someone he's very committed to."

"I just hope he knows that I'm just as committed to him…"

* * *

"So, Daniel," Jack continued, "How serious is this?"

Daniel looked up at his friend and back own at his beer bottle with a warm smile, "Jack, it's very serious, I mean, at least for me. I love her, I've been falling for her for years, but, something happened this week, something inside myself, that I finally stopped pretending and just went for it. And now, now I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"wow," Jack said after a pause, "and how does she feel?"

"…I don't know. But I'm pretty sure she's not messing with me. This is for real."

Jack looked at him again, "Well, here's another question: Does _she_ know how _you_ feel?"

Daniel sat there and stared at his beer bottle, pondering Jack's question. He was about to answer when his train of thought was interrupted by Vala coming in the room, running to Jack, and giving him a hug with a squeal of "congratulations!"

A/N: hope you liked it! i'll try and update as soon as i can :) sorry again for the long wait!


End file.
